I Just Want You To Be Happy
by ohmyfreakkk
Summary: "I want the best for you. An aster relationship." "Just… just be happy with her, okay? That's all I want. And that's all I'm settling for." / Happy ending? TRAUGHT with mentions of Spitfire and Chalant. I don't know if it's under Humour or along the lines of Hurt so \o/


**Title:** I just want you to be happy  
**Characters:** Artemis Crock and Dick Grayson, with mentions of Wally West and Zatanna Zatara  
**Pairings:** Mainly TRAUGHT, but there's Spitfire and Chalant inside here too~  
**Summary:** "I want the best for you. An aster relationship." "Just… just be happy with her, okay? That's all I want. And that's all I'm settling for."  
**Notes:** Done for the 30 Day Drabble Challenge; Day 27. I sincerely hope you go crazy with the rollercoaster of feels trolololol~ Also, crying because I can't write in their perspective. THIS IS WHY I CAN'T RP.  
**Prompt: **Letters  
**Disclaimer**: Nope, characters not mine.

* * *

Dear Artemis,

I know you're probably never gonna see this but Alfred told me this was the best way to control my feelings. How I could pretend I'm talking to you but I'm not. I shouldn't.

I like you.

I know it's weird. I'm way younger than you and, most importantly, Wally likes you too. I know, I know. Bullshit. Wow, I can almost picture you gagging at this. But I'm serious. Wally may not know this himself, but I know him. He likes you, Artemis. And I can tell you like him too.

That's why I won't ever tell you I like you.

Ah, how can I? I want you to be happy. And if that means entrusting you to Wally, then by all means. Wally's my best friend and I trust him to make you happy. I can't make you happy, and I know it. My whole being is devoted to being Robin. To keep Gotham, and the world if possible, a better place beside Batman. I can't trust myself to commit to anything else besides this. So, I can't. Any relationship with me will be a disaster.

I want the best for you. An aster relationship.

So, yeah. I'm sorry. I lovelike you enough to care about what'll happen to us, so I can't try. I'll keep these feelings to myself, the first my best friend will never hear off.

Love,

Dick.

—

Dear Robin,

Wow this is weird. I feel stupid for doing this but M'gann insisted I do so, so here goes.

I don't know why but, ugh, what is with you? I don't understand you at all. You accepted me wholeheartedly from day one, even when you knew about my family.

Why?

You were the only one who didn't think, or care, about it. You saw me, for me. Just UGH you piece of shit what I'm trying to say is UGH

I like you, okay?! A lot.

You're constantly on my mind, and I can't stop thinking about you. I even think I see you in school sometimes! And this sucks because, we can't. I can't. You have Zatanna, and she's the closest friend I've got besides M'gann. I can't do this when you like her and she obviously likes you back.

ARGH look I just can't do this. I really really like you but I just can't. There's something holding me back and I can't explain it but I want to break it.

Jesus Christ, I wish I was as fearless as I am in combat with these things. I can't ruin our friendship. I can't ruin Zatanna and I's friendship. And I most certainly will not ruin your potential lovey dovey life with her.

Just… just be happy with her, okay? That's all I want. And that's all I'm settling for.

Love,

Artemis

—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—

"Oh my god, I can't believe you did this too!"

Artemis continued to laugh beside Dick, on the couch, clutching the Boy Wonder's letter for her. They were snuggled up on the couch, each of their own personal box in front of them on the coffee table.

Dick frowned but had an amused glint in his eyes as he said, "You're one to talk."

The blonde stopped laughing, wiped a tear from her eyes, and brought herself closer to her boyfriend's chest. A warm comfortable silence settled between them as they took the time to let the significance of the letters sink in. Dick put Artemis's and his letters down on the table and wrapped his toned arms around the girl. They stayed like that for a while, thanking and relishing in each other's presence.

Artemis looked up at her boyfriend and caught him absent-mindedly staring at her again. She smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips before he shoved her way back to sitting normally on the couch, grabbing the one of the boxes on the table and sifting through it again.

This kind of happiness, they both definitely could live with.

—

**A/N:** Aren't you glad it was fluff in the end? = w =


End file.
